Faceless Demons
by CanYouLoveTheImaginary
Summary: [HIATUS] An old friend comes back to the bathhouse, his lust is gone and it has been replaced with pure hatred for Sen. He will go as far as killing anyone to get back at her. Rated T for now, but it might go to M...[ChihiroHaku]
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is my Spirited Away fic, it might be a short one, or not, I don't know. Currently my obsession is this movie, and I bought it two days ago, and I have probably watched it at least thirteen times :). This will take place two years after Chihiro and her parents were freed form Yubaba and the bathhouse. Some of then names might be different, because in the Japanese version, Lin's name is Rin. But I am going by the English version, because I in fact live in Canada, and do not speak Japanese...unfortunately! Enjoy!_

_**Chapter One**_

She fiddled around with the sparkling purple hair band in her hands, going over every detail of her voyage into the spirit realm. It saddened her to remember, but she knew it would be far worse to forget. She was soon alerted to the end of her class as the school bell rang. She tied her hair back quickly with the band, grabbed her books, and walked quickly to her next class. English. This week they were writing fantasy stories, but for Chihiro, it was a non-fiction piece, but her teacher didn't need to know.

She walked through the crowded hall, trying to push her way through. She felt a prickling sensation in the back of her head, a sensation she had not felt for a long time. But as soon as she tried to identify it, it went away. She shook her head out of those thoughts, and kept walking. She finally reached the class, and took her seat. Once the rest of the class arrived, the teacher handed the stories back, and told them to start their work. It was not long after, that Chihiro's pencil broke, and she stood up to go use the class sharpener. Once she turned around, she stopped breathing. Sitting in her chair, was a black cloaked figure wearing a white mask. Its name was No-Face. As soon as she saw it, her chest constricted, and she could no longer breathe.

"No-Face?" she whispered under her breath. He nodded his head. She looked around the room, but it was clearly obvious that no one else saw what she was seeing. She looked back, and he was, if he had a face, smiling. Seconds later, she blacked out.

The first people to notice yelled for their teacher, and some ran over to Chihiro's side. After a few moments, the whole class was crowded around, not listening to the teacher's commands to get back. Chihiro's eyes squinted open. The faces around her were blurry, but soon came into focus, but the one that stood out, was a girl wearing bright pinkish orange shirt and pants, and had a blue apron around her waist. She had her long, dark brown hair tied back at the bottom with a red string. It was Lin. But once again, her classmates seemed oblivious to the strange person in their mist. Lin smiled, but it soon faded. She leaned over and stopped once her mouth was at Chihiro's ear. "Sen. It's coming! Run," there was a pause, "NOW!" Then she was gone. It took a few seconds to take in what just happened, but by the time she did, she was being lifter off the ground, and people were feeling her forehead.

Chihiro pushed them away but there were too many of them, and no one would let her get away. "MOVE!" She yelled, and a few people shrunk away. She took their moment of surprise as an advantage, and parted the crowed around her. She quickly took off down the now empty halls. She made it just out side the front doors until she realized how dark it was. She looked up to the sky and saw what appeared to be a flock of birds coming straight at the school. From personal experience, she knew she needed to hide. She figured that being in the school now, was her best chance. But as she ran back to the door, it closed, and locked all by itself. She screamed in frustration, as she pulled and kicked it.

The "birds" were getting closer, and she could actually hear them. But of course they did not sound like birds at all; they actually sounded a lot like paper caught in the wind. They were about two hundred yards away, and she was now positive that these were replicas of the white birds she had seen so long ago, chase her Haku. She knew they were made of paper, and she knew a few tricks to dealing with them, but she wasn't sure if it would work seeing as how they were magical.

She ran around the corner of the building, and, not wanting to turn her back against the beasts, felt along the wall. The birds were now coming at an alarming speed, and were almost upon her. When she finally felt what she was looking for, she prayed to God that it would work. She pulled the handle, and squeezed the clutch. A burst of water shot out of the end of the hose she was holding, and it hit the "birds" just as they were descending onto her.

As she hit them with the water, she could feel them recede a little, but the ones she did hit, were still rushing at her, and the soggy paper splattered all over her face. In a matter of minutes, she was blinded. She knew she couldn't hold this up much longer because no matter how much water she used, they kept coming. But these weren't as easy going as Zeniba's birds, they actually had some ferocity to them. It didn't take long for them to clog the hose, the soggy ones flew straight into it and with Chihiro still blinded, and she dropped the hose and ran for her life.

As she ran, she took the time to wipe her eyes, and she stumbled a few times. The paper birds were flying around her, scratching, cutting, and pushing her around. She could tell this was only a tease, and she would feel real pain very soon. She grew tired from running around the yard, so she finally fell to her knees, and curled her head up against the ground, covering the back of her neck with her hand. The birds kept on pelting her.

She could barely endure any more pain, and she was getting weaker by the second, until she could hear a strange noise. She could have sworn she felt a ripple in the air, and when she heard an almost deafening roar, the birds ceased to attack, and she could not help but look up. The birds were now following something else far up into the sky, then when they started to descend, she could see the form of a large, silver and blue, reptilian thing. She recognized it immediately.

"HAKU!" She yelled getting up and running closer to the direction it was in. When she saw it was getting closer, and was still being followed by the black paper birds, she realized that she was still in danger, and took off in the other direction. She ran around the other side of the school, and found a suitable hiding spot. A dumpster. She jumped up onto the box beside it, and hoped in.

She closed the lid, and thanked the God up above, that this was the recycling dumpster, and it was only filled with cardboard. She stayed in the dark silence of her hiding spot, and waited for any sign to get out. She lost sense of time, and what could have been ten minutes, or fifty, she heard the voice she most longed for to call her name. She jumped out of it with surprising speed for someone who was as badly injured as her, and ran over to the boy in the white shirt, and blue pants.

"CHIHIRO!" He yelled at her in joy, and ran towards her, in a human like speed.

"OH HAKU!" She yelled, as they finally reached each other, and embraced each other in a tight hug. As soon as the two finally embraced, Chihiro's body felt his healing power work. In seconds she was fully healed, and feeling better than she had in her life. "I've missed you so much!"

"I have missed you beyond belief Chihiro! But now we have other things to deal with, we don't have much time, and you need to listen closely. Here's what I need you to do...

**_TBC _**

_Author's note: Oooh! I hope you liked it! Don't worry, next chapter you will find out a tiny bit more about stuff, and what Haku wants Chihiro to do. I will have the next chapter up soon! **PLEASE REVIEW!** _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I haven't gotten any input back, because I just posted this story mere minutes ago :), well here's the next chapter anyways! I hope you like it! Oh yeah, and I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes I have :(... Here it is! _

_**Chapter Two**_

Chihiro was running like she had never done before. She was so out of breath that she could barely breathe, but that wasn't important to her right now. She needed to get to her house this very second, and she had to run all the way up the large hill, which her school was positioned at the bottom of. If things didn't need her every attention and worry, she would have burst with happiness at seeing her long lost friends. Because by now, there was a small seed of doubt in the back of her mind that she would never see them or that it all was some sort of freak illusion. By now she was almost at the top of the hill, when she slipped and scrapped her knee. She mentally cursed herself for being so clumsy. She got up and bolted to her house. She sighed with relief as she found that her mother was gone shopping, and the house was completely empty.

She ran up the stairs which led to the upper part of her home, and she ran straight through the hall to her room, where she found her large sweater, and thick pants, she ran back down the stairs and went into the front closet and got her winter coat. She grabbed her running shoes, and headed to the back of her house. She opened the screen door, slipped off her school shoes, put on her running shoes, and with her clothes in hand, ran towards the thin, barely noticeable dirt path that led into the forest.

She made her way through the thicket of branches and leaves, until she reached a part where the trail disappeared entirely. Then she slowed down immensely and continued to push her way through.

After pushing really hard to get past a certain bush, she feel out into an opening, and straight on her face. She smiled at the sight in front of her. Little stone houses, that she clearly remembered her mother telling her about that fateful morning. She made her way steadily up the dirt road that she remembered from long ago. She looked and saw that statue of the rounded figure in the bushes, and hurried up even more.

Finally she saw it, the large red building with the tunnel and the small stone figure in front. She ran as fast as she could, but when she got close, she didn't run into the tunnel, instead she ran around the building, to a secret path that would have been invisible to the naked eye. But before she left Haku in the school yard, he showed her the path through his magic.

She followed it until she was in an odd sort of opening that logically shouldn't have existed. It was a court yard, of stone, that would have never fit because of the large red building. She gave her largest, toothiest grin when she saw him waiting there for her. She rushed over to him, knowing he had more instructions for her.

"I'm glad to see you're okay! We are going to have to get you back into the spirit world if I am to protect you. With my river filled in, I can last for mere minutes at a time in your world, and the danger that follows you can travel easily between worlds." he explained sadly. "You have more powerful friends in this world, and you will be kept hidden and safe."

"I'm sorry, but what danger are you talking about? Who is it that is after me? Surely I couldn't have angered a spirit from my world!" asked Chihiro.

"I am sorry but right now we are still in danger. These parts of the woods are still being watched, and my power is waning here. I will tell you everything you could possibly need to know, once I can see you are positively safe." he said, giving her an adoring smile. "I can't take you by the way you came in the first time you were here, the tunnel is being watched. I have to take you by the well over there on the other side of the courtyard." when he saw Chihiro's nervous look, he continued. "You are going to have to trust me, Chihiro. I won't let anything harm you. Now, climb on my back, and when we get in the well, hold your breath!" he commanded.

Before she could reply, she was looking into the face of the beautiful dragon. She didn't miss a beat as she climbed onto his back, just behind his head, and grabbed onto his horns. This familiar sensation brought back the deep peaceful feelings she longed for, for the past three years. And then at alarming speed, Haku, in his dragon form, sped to the small well, and before she could reconsider, he was already halfway in, and she took in a large gulp of air just as they hit water. They went on at alarming speed for a few seconds, and Chihiro already knew that if this were a real well, they would have been splattered at the bottom, but on they went. The last time Chihiro was with Haku and he was flying around in tight tunnels, was not something she wanted to relive, last time, Haku was on the brink of death, and he still managed to save all there lives. But they were bashing into brick walls and Chihiro almost had a heart attack when they flew threw the fan into Kamagii's boiler room. But this Haku was in perfect health, and had perfect control. Not to mention the fact that they were gliding swiftly, yet with absolute no turbulence at all, Chihiro couldn't help but keep that feeling of safety in her mind.

Haku, quite suddenly pulled up, and it was about time, because Chihiro was in need of air. They broke the surface of the water, and flew straight into the night sky. Haku slowed, then turned back to the ground, and made a slow, calm decent. Haku gracefully touched down onto the ground, and Chihiro jumped off his back. She was very surprised to find that she was dry to the bone. When she looked back at Haku, he was in his "human" form once again, and he was equally dry. He smiled, then grabbed Chihiro by the elbow, and led her over to a small building. A warm glowing light was coming from a small window, in what appeared to be a door. Haku knocked three times, and the door was swiftly opened.

Sure the house looked a little different then when she remembered it, but you never truly forget somewhere you've been before. She was pulled into the warm, cozy house, and was enveloped in a large hug by the strange old lady, with the abnormally large nose. Zaniba.

"Oh, my little granddaughter! Oh I was so worried when Haku left in such a hurry! He ran right out of the house without a word, and them minutes later, Lin burst into the house saying you were in trouble and that he had gone to the human world to fetch you! Come, sit, sit!" she said. Chihiro was half laughing, half crying. Things were happening so quickly, she turned around the see the light blush in Haku's face, and then she looked over to the three faces she loved even more than her own parents. Sitting by the fire, knitting was No-Face, and he gave her a little bow of the head, and she returned it. Standing up from the table and running over to her, was the face of her beloved mentor in the bathhouse, Lin. She ran to Chihiro, and hugged the breath away from her. She as well had tears in her eyes and was laughing. She eventually let go of Lin, and ran into the arms of the now standing No-Face, he hugged her back, and she knew that if he did indeed have a face, he would be shedding at least one tear. But she couldn't hold it in any longer as she rushed to Haku and let out the happiest sob she had in her. She buried her head in his chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he placed his head with his eyes closed, on her shoulder. Soon the other three got up and joined the hug, while the three women, continued to shed tears of overwhelming joy. After about a whole fifteen minutes later, they finally calmed down, and got a mug of hot chocolate, and were sitting separately on two couches surrounding the fire. They basked in each other's presence before Granny warmly broke the silence. "We have some somber matters to discuss, but I think, now is not the time. Chihiro, would you like to tell us about your new life in the human realm?" With everyone smiling warmly at her, her past three years seemed to slip out of her mouth without any thought required.

_**TBC**_

_Author's note: Awww... I hope you liked that bit, and didn't find it too corny, because I thought it was cute! And don't laugh at me because I think my own story is cute:P But it kind of sets you up for the bad stuff that might possibly come in the next chapter, or the one after that... But soon enough you WILL find out what is after Chihiro! I promise! I will update soon! **PLEASE REVIEW!** _

Special thanks:******_chino The ferret_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Hello! This chapter will hopefully explain things, but I might not... I thank my one reviewer very much, and hope more reviewers will come! In addition, I'm sorry about when I said at the start of the story that this takes place two years later, but I really meant three to four! Therefore, I am sorry! Nevertheless, here's my next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! _

_**Chapter Three**_

...and then my mom grounded me for three weeks!" Chihiro explained, while finishing with a yawn. The others were laughing at her explanation of when she attacked one of her classmates because they were calling her names. "So what has happened here after I left?" The others looked at her a little uneasy, but Lin started in a light tone.

"Well, as soon as we got the place back into order from the chaos," she said trying not to offend No-Face, because he was very sorry for the whole ordeal, "we went on with business as usual, and we actually got a lot of really rich costumers coming in from all over the world! That river God even came back! He was looking for you, but we said you had left, and he seemed a little disappointed. But we cleaned him up, and he left once again, clean and happy, but that time, he of course didn't pay Yubaba AS much, but we still made great profit. And once you left, Haku here, quite being her apprentice, but she couldn't bear to lose such a powerful ally, so she made him a sort of Vice-owner of the bathhouse..." She explained, feeling the effects of her drowsiness. Then she looked down at Chihiro, and smiled as she saw her friends fast asleep beside the other sleeping form of Haku. Chihiro was lying on the couch with her head on his lap, and he was leaning against the armrest of the couch, while still remaining in a sitting position. Granny stood up and placed a hand quilted blanket over the two of them and kissed Chihiro on the forehead. She then gave Lin a blanket, and left without another word. No-Face got up from his wooden chair, and nodded his head in goodnight as he walked over to a carpet in the corner, and curled up much like a cat would. Lin let out a silent breath of air, and lay down while pulling the blanket up to her chin. She was off to sleep in minutes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chihiro's pillow felt strangely odd to her. It was worm, but hard and lumpy. Her blanket felt scratchy, and she could smell something that wouldn't have been in her room. She cracked her eyes open, and saw that she was in a cozy little cottage, and her blanket was actually a quilt. She looked up and was met with the still sleeping face of the one person who inhabited her every sleeping thought. She marveled at his beauty and how his featured were even softer when he was asleep. She smiled and sat up slowly, giving a small yawn, and stretching her arms above her head. She stood up slowly, not wanting to wake him up, and she walked over to the kitchen area where No-Face was standing over the stove and stirring a pot of what appeared to be porridge. Chihiro silently giggled when she saw his pink apron around his waist. Lin was already sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea. Chihiro plopped down in the seat next to her, and poured herself a cup.

"Good morning Sen!" she greeted warmly.

"Good morning Lin! I don't mind if you call me Sen, but I thought you should know my real name, it's Chihiro." She said with a smile.

"I just find it hard to break the habit, I have always called you Sen, and that is what I knew you by. But Chihiro is a far lovelier name!"

"Thank you. So where is Granny?" and as if it was perfectly timed, Granny walked in the door carrying a small brown woven basket.

"Hello dears, I was just fetching some eggs from the chickens." she placed the basket, which they could clearly see was filled with the eggs, on the table and looked over to Haku. "Is that boy still asleep? I don't think he has slept this long in his entire time of being in the bathhouse! And look at him, he looks so peaceful. He has never been the same since my sister enslaved him. Sure he got partially freed form her, but he still has the memories. Poor boy, now, let us all be quite so he can rest." She said and walked over to the kitchen, and took out a large metal frying pan, and placed it on the stove with a bit of butter in the middle of it. Chihiro finished her tea, and grabbed her coat which she had completely forgotten about until now. She told the others she was going to go outside for a bit, and they only said she had to stay within the wall surrounding the yard.

She of course had no intention whatsoever to leave that wall. However, the sky today was a deep blue, and the sun was shinning down on them, and the white cotton like clouds were lazily drifting through the sky, she could not help but find a patch of grass and she flopped onto her back and looked at the sky. In a few minutes, she was getting drowsy again, and figured she would go back inside. She walked into the house and was a little surprised at its silence. She looked over to the table and saw Lin looking straight at Granny, while taking another sip of her tea. When Chihiro looked over to Granny, she saw that her lips were moving, and she was clearly talking to Lin. Seconds later, she saw Lin open her mouth in a wide smile and lean her head back in laughter, but there was still no noise. She was about to walk over to them and see what was going on, but then she actually heard a strange noise to her right. She looked to see what it was, and she was startled to see a large dark, shapeless haze move over to Haku. It settled over his body it turned what could have been a head towards Chihiro, and that's when she saw that that was indeed its head, and it had blood red eyes. It growled at her form an unseen mouth, and started seeping into Haku. Chihiro didn't even think before she was running to it and started trying to grab hold of it before it was completely in him. It felt as though it shivered when she touched it, but it wasn't solid, and she couldn't grab hold of it. Then she got a wild idea, and she quickly grabbed a pillow and started swatting it. Whatever this thing was made of seemed to react, it was suddenly moving up out of Haku, and then it sprung onto her. Two shapes appeared out of its sides in what could only have been arms, and wrapped themselves around her neck. It was only for a second before it let go, jumped back and gave an irrepressible howl of pain. Before she even knew what was happening, it had flown up the chimney and out of sight.

She snapped her eyes open, and she was looking up at the bright blue sky with the cotton clouds. She was still lying on the green grass beside the house. "I was just a dream..." she muttered to herself as she got up and walked back into the house. She was fairly glad to hear the sound of the frying pan sizzling, and the sounds of Lin and Granny talking together and laughing. They didn't seem to notice that she had come in though. She walked over to the couch which Haku was still on and sat lightly next to him. She picked up a pillow and was about to put it under his head, when she looked and saw that one side of it was covered in a powdery black substance. She threw it away as fast as she could, but no before giving a yelp of surprise.

_**TBC**_

_Author's note: Ooooooh suspenseful! Lol, this chapter is probably the shortest yet, but meh, what are you going to do about it? I hope you liked this one, and I hope you will review me! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Hello, I still only have one review and but that's okay :P This chapter won't be so happy and stuff, and you WILL definitely learn what is going on! Okay, here it is. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Four**_

She took it in immediately that her dream was in fact real, and she jumped over to Haku and shook him by the shoulders yelling his name. He opened his eyes instantly, and jumped about a foot in the air, everyone came running.

"Chihiro! What is it? What's wrong?" he asked her, and she continued to stare at him wide eyed. "Chihiro! Answer me, what is wrong?" he knelt down on the floor in front of her and grabbed her hand to squeeze them reassuringly.

Everyone was standing in a closed circle around her, trying to be patient, by really wanting to know what happened.

"S-s-someth-thing was in here... I w-was outs-side and I w-walked in and Lin and Gr-Granny weren't mak-king any noise, and I-I looked over to Haku, and there was this big black th-thing standing o-over him, and then i-it was g-going INTO him, and I-I r-ran over to it, and tried to g-get it to go away, but it was-wasn't solid! S-so I took a pillow and swa-swated it away, and it jumped on me and tried to strangle me! But it –jumped back and howled at me and flew out the ch-chimney!" they all exchanged very worrisome glances before she continued. "Then all of a sudden, I woke up, and I was outside again! I walked into the h-house and everything was normal! But when I went t-to check on Haku, I l-lifted up the pillow and it was covered in the s-same black powdery stuff!"

By now, Chihiro was practically hyperventilating, and tears were swelling up in her eyes. Haku moved form his spot in the floor to the spot right next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him and No-Face came on the other side, and somewhat rubbed her back to calm her shaking.

Granny went over to where the pillow that had been thrown was, and when she picked it up, it deteriorated in her hands, leaving nothing but a fine, pillow coloured dust, light blue. She sighed, and she waved her finger at it, and it disappeared.

"Granny, do you have any clue as to what it was?" Asked Lin, who was now sitting in Haku's old spot on the floor.

"It calls itself Ognazatsu. And it is a demon. He inhabits people's bodies, and uses them as hosts. You have all met him before, and his former host is sitting among us. He was the one who turned No-Face crazy while he was in that bathhouse." No-Face hung his head in shame. "But the medicine you gave him from the river spirit was powerful enough to exorcise him. I'm sorry to have to say this but-

"He's after Chihiro." cut in Haku.

"W-what? Why?" she asked.

"He apparently had an infatuation with you while he was in No-Face, and he tried everything to get you, but you constantly refused him, no matter what he offered. The less you wanted, the more he wanted you as his own. But when you tricked him and gave him the river spirit's gift, he grew angry and vengeful. Unfortunately he was weak, and needed to recuperate, but by the time he was fully healed, and was in his full strength, he came back to the bathhouse demanding to see you, but when Yubaba said you weren't there, and that she had freed you, he went insane and before anyone knew what had happened, he had taken her as his new host." Zaniba finished with a sad voice.

"He sent the bird using her magic didn't he?" asked the bewildered Chihiro.

"He did, he has grown far more powerful than any demon should have. When they take on a host, they take their powers, but usually if they had no body for themselves, they are very weak and could not possibly hope to steal one from as powerful a witch as my sister, but she was off guard the poor soul. No one could have suspected it."

"OH! He tried to take Haku's body!" yelled Chihiro as she pulled the puzzle together, and snuggled closer to him. "And it tried to get me!"

"It did, and the damage it could have cost if he was in control of your powers Haku, it would be unimaginable." she said, giving him a sympathetic look. "Do you know why he couldn't harm you Chihiro?"

The cottage was in deep silence as they all tried to formulate an answer, although Haku and Zeniba already knew the answer of course. It took a few minutes, until Chihiro's mouth formed a large "o" and her hand bolted to the back of her head, where her hair was tied. She looked at Granny, and got the confirming nod.

"Well what are we going to do? It can get into the house without our knowledge, and it can just come and take over one of our bodies!" said Lin, as she started to really panic. "It could be any of us at any time, in fact it could be here now and we wouldn't know!"

"Most of that is true, well actually, not much. It CAN get into the house, but I know this demon from long ago, as soon as it feels threatened, it flees. It ran when Chihiro apposed it, it wouldn't dare come back any time know while we are alerted, especially since Zaniba here is even more powerful then Yubaba. Secondly, if it were to use our bodies as hosts, it would be relatively noticeable. First thing to change would be they eyes, they would slowly bleed red, and then after a while, the teeth would become pointed as well as the nails, your voice would change, and frankly personality wise, you would probably be unrecognizable. You see, the longer it stays in your body, you would keep changing until your body rotted away. But before you were to die, you would resemble what it might have once been eons ago." stated Haku. Lin fell silent once again.

"Haku is right on every account. We will remain in no immediate danger if we stay here, but I'm afraid you three will have to get out of here, Lin, I know this is not what you want, but you would be safest at the bathhouse, don't give me that look. We have to separate, and he will be too busy searching for Chihiro and Haku to worry about his staff. Because you are in fact under contract to my sister. I swear I would not send you away if I thought it wouldn't help you, trust me, please. Haku, you have a promise to fulfill for me. You are going to protect this girl! Take her away from this country, and go far East. Take her to the water castle, I know you have been longing to go there, you kin is there, but you were waiting to fulfill your other promise to Chihiro, now you have done that, and you and her will be kept safe there in secret for a while. I don't know if there are treacherous beings there also, but you will at least have a moderate time before any news of your arrival reaches the bathhouse. Now, everyone, this might be your lasttime of safe sleeping, I advise you all to use it." she finished with a kind smile. She got up abruptly and went outside for a moment, before coming back in, she responded to their questioning looks by saying, "Protection charms", and she walked off to her bedroom.

The three others grabbed all the blankets they could find, and huddled together on the floor in front of the fire and the very light weight No-Face curled up as he had done the other night, on their laps. Lin was on the left, Haku was on the right, and they were both hugging their long lost friend tightly as they drifted off into a welcomed sleep.

_**TBC**_

_Author's note: Yay, second chapter today! And I updated my other story as well so THREE chapters! I hope you liked this one, because I FINALLY explained what was going on, and they can finally move on with the story...lol... Please leave any comments you might have, they are all appreciated! **PLEASE REVIEW!** _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Hi again :P, I just wanted to clear something up that was kind of bugging me about my last chapter, when they go to sleep at the end, it was still the day time, but they were having a nap I suppose because they knew they wouldn't have such protected slumbers in the future, there! I know probably some of you didn't notice that, nor care, but things like that tend to bug me :), back to the story now._

_**Chapter Five**_

Haku was the first to wake this time, and by now the final light was fading from the night sky. Although he was awake, he couldn't bring himself to move out of the clutched of the young girl beside him. The young girl he had fallen in love with since there first meeting on that fateful day upon the bathhouse bridge. And mere days later, his soul was ripped in two by the arranged fate of her freedom along with her parents. During the last three and a half years, he had gone through great pain, and his only comfort was that he knew she loved him in return, and that she would make sure he kept his promise...both of them. His thoughts returned back to the previous conversation between him and Granny, the arrangement of Chihiro's safety. He couldn't explain the swell in his chest as he thought of going to the Water Castle. Ever since he had found his name, and in doing so, freed himself, it had always been on the surface of his mind, right behind Chihiro. Now, not only was he going, he was with his Love.

The Water Castle was all true water spirit's home. It was where they were created, because spirits are not birthed as humans and animals are. It is the home of the Gods and Goddesses, his creators. Haku himself was not actually an old spirit, in fact, compared to his kin; he is probably one of the youngest. But in his youngling years, he had been blessed with the gift of wisdom by his creator. Arlyn. She was one of the oldest Water Mages and in all her thousands of millennia; she had yet to create a single youngling. Until 16 centuries ago. Haku was her first and only creation, and since, being the first, her gifts were undiluted. She passed them on to him, and sent him out into the world of rivers.

It wasn't until nine years ago, that he found himself standing on a stone stairway, looking into an endless body of water. He turned, and came face to face with the small spirit inhabited town with a bathhouse as its center. Being confused ever so greatly by his peculiar form that he had not used since the beginning of his time, and his disappearance form one world then his reappearance in another, he walked towards the focal point bridge that led to the entrance of said bathhouse. No long after was he sent to the top floor to meet the owner. Yubaba. She told him she could take him on as an apprentice, because he was far too skillful for maid work. She handed him a contract and was told to sign his name, much like Chihiro, but when he looked at the paper and quill, he couldn't remember, so he never really had signed an official contract binding him to Yubaba, but he took the apprenticeship and was renamed Haku, after the fragmented memory she had tried to pull form his mind. Many people had warned him not to take the job, some even told him to leave entirely and go back to where he came from, but none of them understood.

He didn't mind his job, it was fairly easy, and he learned a few things along the way. But after time, thing just seemed to go blank, and he couldn't remember things. Yubaba would have very important jobs for him, but the second she asked if he had any questions, he would go blank. Some of the jobs seemed ridiculous, he knew he would never do things like that, but everyone clearly believe he did. Until finally, he could scarcely have a moment a day when he was not in complete darkness. He would try to leave, but something would always call him back, and he would go immediately. If he even ever did get free from whatever held onto his mind, people would avoid him, no one would look in his eye, and when he tried to speak, some would flee, but most just looked to the floor and stammered. He never got to think about it though, because he would always once again be trapped in darkness. It wasn't until after Chihiro had given him the medicine, did he truly understand what had been ensnaring him.

He was taken out of his thoughts by a slight movement beside him, he looked over and saw Chihiro pull the blanket up to her chin and then she settled down again. He couldn't help but feel a pull in his heart strings when he realized how much she had changed. Sure she was still the same little timid klutz as before, but she was getting older, and she was doing what every human does. They age. He sighed as he knew perfectly well what age does to the soul, mind and body, and one day, a very unpreventable day would all too soon come to her. He knew that his Chihiro would die, and he knew that he wouldn't. He would have to live his infinite years alone, once again. No matter what he did, he would always lose her. A silent tear ran down his cheek. He didn't even bother to wipe it, but he snapped his head up when he hear the trademark No-Face sound.

No-Face was standing next to him with a kleenex, "ah, ah" he said, nodding his head, holding his hand farther out, closer to Haku. He smiled and took the kleenex form his friend's hand. Then wiped the lonely tear away, and nodded his thanks. No-Face somewhat smiled at him, and stood silently. He then made his way to the kitchen to make tea.

Haku lay back down, eyes closed, and he stayed like that for a good half hour, before the door to Granny's bedroom opened, and she came out. Haku could easily tell she had not been asleep. She walked over to the table and took a seat, and as if on cue, No-Face had a cup of tea in front of her. She smiled wearily at him, then sipped it. Haku got up and walked over to her and stood before her. She didn't even look up, let alone wait for him to ask a question, before she was already answering.

"I have been trying to get a lock on my sister's mind. If the demon left her body, that would mean she would be back to her old self, since he had only been there for a short period of time. I did find a faint vibe, and it seems that over all she is still in sane mind. But I can not be sure if the demon has actually left her body, or if she is just fighting for freedom. My sister was always a resilient one." she said with a smile. "But as good as that may seem, the demon might be anywhere if it has left her, and I do not think you should linger here. I am sorry, but you and Chihiro should leave at the first light in the morning. I will keep Lin with me for another day or so, so you do not have to worry about her. Remember, once you get to the castle in the East, you must always stay with Chihiro, no matter what anyone does or says. I know you will be very distracted, but there could very seriously be ones more than willing to turn you over to Ognazatsu for a small piece of power. Just remember that please." Haku nodded his understanding. He finally took a seat, and once again, No-Face had a cup of tea in front of him before he was even fully seated. They sipped their drinks in silence, until they picked up a bit of small chatter, and were overall talking about nothing of importance. When the conversation ended and hour later, neither of them could really recall what it had been about.

"Those two are still asleep I see." noted Haku.

"Yes, before they slept, I couldn't help but place a little charm on them to calm them down, and give them a relaxing sleep, because with all that's happened I don't think sleep will easily come to them anymore." she replied.

"You put a sleeping charm on us?" he asked sounding a little disgruntled. He admitted that he didn't like when people made his mind and body do things that he didn't consent, at least ever since Yubaba.

"Oh no deary, only the girls. I knew you would fell ill at ease if I had, and you looked perfectly fine beside little Chihiro, I didn't have to do anything." she explained with an amused little smile. Despite the dark times that lay ahead, Haku couldn't help but let out a small laugh that was rarely ever heard from his mouth. He finished his second cup of tea in one large gulp, then stood up and went back to where he had slept, he lay down, and surprisingly felt very sleepy, so he lay his head down on the pillow beside Chihiro, and fell back into a light sleep.

_**TBC**_

_Author's note: Guh! I have been trying to sign into but it won't let me, so really I have had this chapter for a bit, but I haven't been able to post! Ah well, I hope you liked this one, and in one part it says that he fell in love with her on his first meeting, even though if you want to get technical it was his secong meeting, but yeah,I didn't feel like saying "he fell in love with her on that fateful second meeting..."I couldn't help but go into Haku's history. I didn't use this chapter as a very plot filled one, but you go a little taste of what's to come. I hope I can get logged on to post my chapters, and hopefully I will be able to post two chapters for you! **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but this whole weekend I was at my grandparents' house and they don't have a computer :P Here's chapter six and I hope this makes up for my tardiness. hehe Another thing that has bugged me about my story, is that the past three chapters have ended the same! They always just go to sleep, but I'm going to try and stop that because I want this to be fresh and un-repetitive:P _

_**Chapter Six**_

It is a very strange sight to see three people sleeping parallel to each other suddenly open each of their eyes at the exact same time, then site up at the same speed, look left, look right, rub the sleep from their eyes, then have them all jump when they realized what was going on. For that is what happened to Haku, Chihiro and Lin that very morning. It was Chihiro who cracked first and burst into a melody of laughter. Lin followed soon after, but Haku only gave a slight smile and half-hearted chuckle. Lin stood up, and so did Haku, and they both helped the still very tired, Chihiro to her feet.

None of them were surprised to see that Zeniba was wide awake, but none of them, with the exception of Haku, expected to see her rushing around packing things into a pair of brown backpacks. They were both very similar, but one was noticeably smaller than the other.

"Good, good you are all awake. I'm sorry to have to do this, but you and Haku have to leave now." She said solemnly to Chihiro. "I'm very, truly sorry, but there is no time for me to explain. Haku, you will have to explain it to her once you get going. Lin, you are going to stay here for a few more days, I think you would be comfortable doing that." She paused looking over the two sad faces of the girls, and the determined face of the not so young boy. "I have your bags packed. Haku, you must remain in your human form. You will be walking on foot over plains and light forest, I don't want you to attract attention, because if you're in the open, you would be vulnerable and I will not risk anything. Haku, you will take the larger bag, and here Chihiro, just put it one your back like this." she demonstrated by slipping the straps on her back, and tying some fancy knots around everywhere that Chihiro didn't even try to understand. "you see this rope?" she showed an end about four inches coming form her shoulder and hanging past her chest. "If you give that a hard tug, you don't really have to pull that hard, it will make the pack remove itself instantly from your back. It comes in handy if say someone was chasing you and they grabbed your bag, or you were stuck on something, or things like that. Same for you Haku, but I can assume you know the knots right?"

"Yes Mam!" He said giving a mock salute, this little piece of humor coming form his seemed so strange, but they couldn't help smiling anyways. Then Zaniba went over the list of things she had packed; Chihiro's spare clothes, water, food, a length of rope, two small knives, either for protection, or hunting, blankets and the usual, pots, pans, hygienic supplies...etc. Then once they were all ready to finally leave, the hardest part came. The goodbyes.

Lin ran over and squeezed Chihiro with all her might, while she returned the favor. They did not shed any tears this time, but their sorrow was evident. After everyone gave a large farewell hug to Chihiro and gave their wishes for their safety, Zeniba finally got up the strength to usher them out of the door. They stood waving until the two were completely out of sight behind a hill, they went inside and could only hope for the best.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The cool morning air brushed their faces, and Chihiro couldn't help to not suppress a shiver. It didn't go unnoticed by Haku.

"Are you sure you don't need a coat?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah, it's only my face. I can handle it." she said with a forced sweet smile. Of course she loved just being close to him, but the task of this voyage was not a happy one, and she could not help but feel a little frightened. They reached the top of the first hill and looked down over the swamp lands and Zaniba's house. It took all of Chihiro's might to look away from the warm lights and her friends still waving, but with a little reassuring clasp on her elbow, Haku guided her to the other direction.

Thankfully they were walking towards the rising sun, and soon they were feeling its warmth. Haku was still at unease about being in the open. There wasn't a tree or stone to hide behind if anything were to come, there was only the fields of grass and the beds of wild flowers. But it did calm him a little when he saw that Chihiro seemed to be fairing up nicely. She liked the peaceful surrounding.

Then she opened up an unexpected conversation. "What was it like being a river spirit?" she said lightly.

At fist Haku paused because the question caught him by surprise, but he continued to stay in silence because he tried formulating the right words. "Well, I guess I could say it was peaceful. At least it was in the start of my river's time. But over years, it was abused and the filth of people doing whatever they pleased, I got a little tiresome. But oh how I wish for those days in the early years. One way to describe it would be like saying, it was like a peaceful daytime nap, when you know what is happening, you can wake any second, but it is the most comfortable thing you ever feel, your eyelids just shut, and you lose your cares about everything. You're floating around in a sea of time, and you are nothingness, yet you are everything. Do you get what I am saying?" he said wit ha dreamy look in his eyes.

"Not really, but it sounds nice."

He gave an amused little chuckle and whispered more to himself than to her, "It does, doesn't it." They were once again in that comfortable silence. Until once again, it was broken by the curious girl.

"You can fly," she said in a tone that meant she was going to continue weather he answered or not, but she politely waited for his nod, and she continued, "so couldn't that mean that could easily get to the human world?" He turned to study her closely, thinking that this might be a trick question, and that he might fall into a trap. She just continued to look at him with her light hearted expression.

"I could..." he started slowly and cautiously, "But I would not be in my physical form as you see me now, I would not be able to communicate, and if I stayed past the length of time, my body would disintegrate an I would remain their a deaf, dumb mute for the rest of eternity." he said a little sadly. "Please don't think I wouldn't have come if I could have."

"I never doubted you for a second." she said, and linked her fingers through his. "Next question!" she said humorously, and she saw him fake wince and groan so she laughed out loud. "You have no say in this! Okay, question number three. I heard Granny and you talking about some place called the Water Castle, and she said that that's were you and I are headed...So what's so special about this place? No one has told me."

"Well basically it's..." And he spent a whole three hours giving the history about the place, all the names of the Gods and Goddesses, the structures, his old friends, and by the time he finished, they decided to stop for a little lunch.

_**TBC**_

_Author's note: There we have it! I hope you liked this one, I think it might be one of my longest yet...I do have a question, would you all like me to leave the ending to this chapter like that, or would you like me to actually explain some of the things he was saying? The choice is all up to you, so please review, because you have a chance to make me do something:) Please review! Thanks!_


	7. Author's note

_Author's note: I am so sorry to all of you who have me on alert or favorite, because I have not updated in a very long time, and I feel even worse getting your hopes up for this chapter, which is nothing but this author's note, which I know it says I'm not supposed to do, but meh... I'm hoping though, that I get out if this anti-writing faze, and I will be back soon...that is if the guilt doesn't get to me first...so, once again I am **SOOOOOO SORRY! **_

_p.s. If you really, really, really want me to write, and are like going to die or something bad like that, then all you have to do is tell me, and I will write another chapter as quickly as I can._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Thank you all for my reviews! Hope you all liked it, and I'm going to predict that they will get to the castle in about two to three chapter :), so hang in with me! My next chapter, enjoy!_

_**Chapter Seven**_

They only made a short stop for lunch, so about half an hour later, they were already packed up and on the "road" again. In reality, they weren't following any kind of road, not even a little path; they were trekking away through the wild and only had a vague sense of where they were going. Chihiro didn't really spend anytime thinking about it because she trusted Haku and Granny with her life.

After another hour of silence, they caught the first glimpse of a geographical change. In the far distance, they could make out the small shapes of trees.

"Thank God! I am tired of looking at the open plane. It's about time for a change in scenery!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more." Haku replied. "I think we should be at the forest's edge by sunset. We'll rest there I s'pose."

"Guess what?" she asked in an "I have something to tell you, but you aren't going to like it, but I'm going to say it anyways because I want to annoy you" tone.

"What?"

"I have a question for you!"

"Guess what?"

"What?" she asked curiously.

"This." and with that, he pushed her over into the bush they were conveniently walking beside. She landed, and gave him the evilest glare she could summon. This only made his laughter grow. He was actually laughing so hard, that tears formed around his eyes.

"OW! That hurt! What was that for?" he continued laughing. "Well come here and help me up at least you ungrateful swine!" she finished, clearly trying to hold in her laughter. He walked over and handed her his arm, but she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down beside her. She jumped up and ran; now letting a laughter of her own, escape.

Haku let out an amused sigh, stood up, and watched her run happily. She stopped and turned around. "Come on "old man!" I didn't push you THAT hard! Catch me!" Haku smiled, then out of nowhere a large black bird, its wing span about four meters in length, materialized right over top of Chihiro, placed its talons on either side of her shoulders, and they both vanished with a pop, leaving nothing in sight.

"CHIHIRO!" He yelled, running to the spot she had last been. He got there, and fell to his knees, bent over, and banged his fists on the hard earth.

His head snapped up as he heard the distinctive pop again, and he saw the unmistakable form of Chihiro fall from five feet out of mid-air.

"Ouf!" She said as she landed mere feet away. Haku, still on the ground jumped up and skidded over to her.

Chihiro was sitting on her rear, and her front legs were spread out in front of her. She had her left arm outstretched, and appeared to be holding something. As Haku came near, he found out that it was one of the daggers Zaniba had packed for her.

"Well that sucked..." Chihiro said irritated. Then stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"Chihiro! What was that?" He said hugging her.

"Barenatah." She said hugging him tighter.

"How do you know?"

"I over heard him."

"How did you get away?"

"I stabbed him in the foot."

"What happened?"

"Not much, he grabbed me, then we disappeared to somewhere else, it was night, and he set me down in the tallest branch of a very tall tree. He started speaking, but I could tell it wasn't directed at me. I looked up, and sure enough, there was a small bird, about the size of a sparrow, I couldn't understand what it was saying, but I vaguely heard it say its name. I, as stealthily as I could, pulled out the dagger from the side pocket of my bag, and hid it up my sleeve. The small bird left and the large one carried me out of the tree and across the plain at great speed. We flew over a small lake, and we were about 30 feet over the surface. I knew it would hurt, but I figured I could survive. I pulled the dagger out and stabbed it right in the foot, and it dropped me instantly while shrieking. As I fell, I waited for impact, and then much sooner than I thought possible, I hit the ground. Much to my surprise, I was back here." She explained.

"Well your quick thinking may just have saved you! Thank God! I think the sparrow must have been a messenger, it may very well know where we are. We have to move quickly to the cover of those trees." Haku informed. "We obviously need to get there before sun fall, so I think the best solution, would be for me to carry you."

"Huh?"

"You can climb on my back."

"But your bag is in the way."

"Damn."

"Wait, I could carry your bag on my back, because I had to take mine off when I stabbed the bird... If it's not too much trouble for you." She said kindly.

"Not at all. Here." He said, while pulling the string dangling in front of him, his bag came off with ease, and he retied all the knots onto Chihiro's back. He then bent over to let her climb up onto his back without much difficulties. "Okay...Hold on." Was all he said, before he started running at full speed towards the protection of the trees.

_Author's note: Yay! Another chapter for all my fans! I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm sure you all understand. This chapter was a bit short, and a little choppy, but I hopped you liked it, because I know exactly where I want to go for the next few chapters, and this is just the start of a new evil character...MUHHAHAHA!...you have to wait and see! Lol... I'm crazy...PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
